


Who knew

by Fallenstar126



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BUT CUDDLES AT THE BEGINNING?, Drabbles, M/M, Self Harm, Song Inspired, Suicide, Triggers, Who Knew - Pink, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warnings for suicide, self harm (cutting), and two major character deaths (whoops)</p><p>feels-explosion asked you:</p><p>i saw that you were taking requests, Can you do a Mavin fic based of of Who Knew by Pink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE WARNINGS.
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage

“Gavin?” Michaels voice broke the gentle silence that had settled between the two of them as they lay in the dark, staring up at the twinkling stars that were only slightly obstructed by the clouds.

“Yeah Michael?” Gavin replied, glancing over at him, only tilted his head slightly to the side, but knowing that would be enough. Michael was laying there beside him with his phone near his face, taking a video. Gavin smiled at him, before trying to knock the phone out of his hands.

“But don’t you want to remember me when you’re old and grey?” Michael said playfully, rolling away from Gavin, who followed, laughing brightly.

“Why will I need to if I’ve got you there? Or I can use my brain!” Michael scoffed as Gavin said this, rolling back over and bumping into Gavins chest.

“Thing is, I don’t trust your brain to remember me when I’m gon-” Gavin quickly cut him off.

“You’re going to be there, I know you are.” They were both silent for a second, before Michael stretched up, kissing Gavin on the chin. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, Michael wrapped in Gavins arms. They occasionally snapped pictures or videos of each other, eventually settling down and resting together. The grass around them began to dampen with the morning dew, and they finally rose, stumbling home, laughing.

____

“You should apply for Roosterteeth Gav, I’m sure that you’ll make it.” Michael suggested one morning, when he had stayed the night, and was dressing. Gavin was sitting in bed still, his chest bare. He seemed to contemplate it, tilting his head.

“I don’t want to just barge in there and make myself look like a chav." Michael quickly shook his head, adjusting his beanie.

“How would you look like a chav? You’re good Gavin, don’t worry." He walked back over to the bed, straddling Gavins lap, kissing his neck gently, the other man tilting his head in response. “Tell me that you’ll apply today." Gavin groaned softly when Michael pulled away. Smirking, Michael got back off of Gavin, and leaned against the wall.

“Apply." Was his only word, then he was gone from the room. Gavin frowned slightly at being left alone, but was used to it. Gavin worked at his own project, with his friend Dan. They were getting pretty big in the video making company, but a little push from Roosterteeth would definatly help them, and he would still have time to work on the project… Sighing, Gavin picked up the phone. Damn bear and his persuasion methods.

____

Seven years. They had been together seven years. Gavin had spent seven years with the love of his life. Gavin had spent three years recovering. Gavin had gone seven and a half years clean. Gavin couldn’t go another one. It was the night of their anniversary, and he had been working at Roosterteeth for five years, had made so many friends. But his time was up now. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t put on a happy charade.

“Hello Michael." He said into the camera, sitting in the bathroom alone. “Before this starts, just let me tell you that I love you, so much. I love you Michael, and that has never changed, please don’t think that it did, I love you." Gavin took a deep breath, and he knew that it shook audiobly.

“I don’t even know what to say right now, I don’t know how to explain this, but I know where to end it, but I don’t want to end it, not yet Michael. But I don’t want it to continue either, and I don’t know what to do. We were such fools, weren’t we? Five years ago, when you told me you would be there for me, always? Remember that night, in the hospital? Where my arms were laced with blood, and you were my roommate, and you kept repeating to me, it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, we’re both going to get out." Gavin paused again, his gaze shifting to the door. “I never left Michael. I was always reaching to go back there, in my mind." He knew that he was probably not making sense, but he had to do this. He had to explain, as much as he could.

“I always felt the blood, pumping in my veins, slithering down my arms as one of them was split one day. Michael…" He finally broke down, and began to sob. “Michael where are you? Why did you leave me Michael? Why?" He brought his arms up to his face, burying it in his palms. He could still feel it, the blood, sliding down his arms. He still felt the ache. “That night in the hospital, two years ago, you promised me that you would make it, but you lied to me Michael. You left me alone, made me promise to keep going. But you lied to me." Gavin choked up, and hopped down from the counter, glancing at the pile of pills and razors beside him. He had started again, before he started recording. He was working his way up, feet to head. His legs shook as he sat down, look up at the ceiling.

“I’m coming for you Michael."


End file.
